Talk:Bard: Guide to Weapons and Armor
I have been making this based off of the bard equip guide I did before discovering FFXIclopedia. That guide can be found here. --Volkai 05:03, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Noble's Ribbon "lvl 14 Noble's Ribbon (CHR+3; use this until AF.)" Yet the AF headpiece isn't listed; I can see why it wouldn't be, but you may want to remover the "use this until AF." note if AF isn't a recommended piece. --Tirell 06:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) The AF is unlisted because I forgot to put it in. That's all there is to that, really. ^^; I need to take off the 'under construction' thing, as others are welcome to make additions to the article now. --Volkai 18:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) The first af head piece (Choral Roundlet) is really not even worth getting, the noble's ribbon is far better. The Dynamis relic piece (Bard's Roundlet) is what replaces the Nobles Ribbon but don't even bother with the lvl 54 Choral Roundlet. The only thing you could possibly replace the Noble's Ribbon with prior to the lvl 72 Bard's Roundlet is the Opo-opo Crown at lvl 65. Starseed28 07:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Feet Is there any feet gear specifically beneficial to a Bard? --Kushiel 07:03, 8 April 2008 (UTC) As elvaan brd I use RSE, macroing Dance Shoes in for lullaby, finale and elegy --Technicolour 20:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Neck Why not include the lvl 27 Flower Necklace? CHR+3 Cause you really should have the lvl 15 neck piece which is also CHR +3. If you wait this long to get CHR +3 on a neckpiece you should rethink playing brd Comments If you're going to make a comment in the article that discusses player preferences, particularly YOUR preference (i.e. any section with "I" in it), MAKE CERTAIN that comment is SIGNED so people know exactly WHO'S preference it is. --Volkai 16:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) You might want to add content to the main page about the need for possibly multiple gear sets, i.e. an MP set, a melee set, etc. I know that I use different gear, largely based on my subjob choice and my role in a party. If I'm not asked to pull I usually /mage-white or red- unless asked to do differently, and as an Elvaan bard I need MP; I'm level 90 and I still carry around my astral ring, mana ring and Star necklace for MP, especially so I can raise while weak. I even use my Opo crown if asked to main heal a group (which I always beg NOT to do). Conversely, if I'm going to be pulling or soloing I usually use /nin for pulling exclusively or /dnc for meleeing/soloing using dual daggers and my bard relic coat. I use airy ring now for both dex and charisma (and it works well with thief, beast and dancer-my other 90s). Also, it should be pointed out that there is very little "must have" gear for bard, but alot of "really nice if you can get it" stuff. In fact, the only must have that I know of are Mary's Horn and Nursemaid's Harp, sice these are responsible to keep you alive when it all hits the fan. Unfortunately, there is no -Idiot gear, since life usually goes wrong for bard when the rest of the party does stupid things like changing position, waking your just-slept mob while your timer is down, etc. I didn't actually get a Monster Signa until level 67 when the NM just happened to be up as I was passing through and I sold that immediately (for 1.8 million in 2005) because it wasn't worth the inventory space it would take. If not used for solo/melee a bard can easily get thru his entire career going from the level 1 RSE to the 30ish RSE, to AF, to relic (or Yigit or Aurora if you can't get a Dynamis group these days), to AF3, just keeping your instruments up to date since you shouldn't be getting hit anyway.--Deadmeataru 16:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ACK ignore the above comments lol. Bard does indeed have essential gear if they wanna be good at what they do. Yes you can sleep and debuff and what not but the durations will not be as long nor will they always stick as good. Chr+ gear for the early stages of brd is always a must. Instruments that have +1 +2 +3 +4 to songs are needed since they increase the duration of a song among other things. Monster Signa, Elemental Staffs, Chanter's Staff, Minstrel's Coat, etc etc. These are all needed pieces for a successful brd. Singing Skill+, Wind Skill+ gear, these are all must gets. Ignoring gear in any job is just plain laziness. It's like not bothering to cap your skills. As far as AF gear goes, the only thing you really should use from your af1 is the hand and legs, the rest of it is pretty useless. And bards should NEVER use Aurora gear. There are alot better options out there for the pre-AF3 brd. Minstrel's Coat can carry you until the Kirin's Osode which is getting really cheap these days and that and the Minstel's Coat can carry you to af3. Aurora gear is again, being cheap and lazy. Brd has alot of great, cheap gear that can last u 20+ lvls if not far far more. Even dumping 100k here and there is nothing compared to amounts you will spend on other jobs. Gear your brd, cap your singing/wind/string skills or don't bother with it. Starseed28 08:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Body Someone put down Kirin's Osode and Af+1 Body as max Chr, but that's not true. Jubbah has 12. --Alijah 22:02, 22 November 2008 Added jubbah --Firewall 05:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Monster Signa How useful is this after 51? According to the songs page, buffs are not affected by the amount of CHR you have. So if a Light and Earth Staff are suppose to be better for Lullaby, Elegy, Requiem, etc is there a reason to keep the Monster Signa? Akeda 19:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I would say if it HAD any use 51+ it would be situational, generally to overcome a resistance issue. I know the Chr bonus is NOT enough to add another +1 to Paeon as an example. A bard can go the full elemental staff route (all 8) if they want, but personally all I used (and continue to use even now at 90) is an Apollo's Staff and Terra's Staff, at least when I use staves. For that matter, I actually switched to a Choral staff (the level 40 one) when I hit 40, obviously changing to the elemental staves at 51.--Deadmeataru 20:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I never use the Signa after 40, switch to a Chanter's Staff. Chr +6 and Singing Skill +4 far outways the Signa. Its more expensive but a good buy since u can use it for buffs all the way to 90. Elemental staffs (HQ if you can afford) are used for debuffs. Starseed28 08:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC)